


And So We Jump

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Alex and Kelly rediscover their youth





	And So We Jump

Kelly looked around and noticed a few people staring at them. She shook her head, “Alex what are you doing?”

“Having fun.”

“Yeah but here, like this?”

“Hey,” Alex said to her, “This is my season, don’t take it away from me.”

Kelly laughed, “okay, okay.”

Alex tossed some leaves Kelly’s way but they went in all directions not really hitting her because of the direction of the wind.

“What made you do this anyways?”

Alex shrugged, “Nostalgia maybe. Come on, Kel, at least jump in once.”

“I don’t know.”

“Seriously, when was the last time you did this?”

“Honestly, when I was like eight.”

“Then it doesn’t hurt like a kid again.”

Kelly smiled and shook her head, “I can’t believe you’re making me do this, you’re crazy you know that.”

Alex shrugged, “Maybe a little.”

Kelly looked around. She normally wasn’t the type to get embarrassed around others but she couldn’t help herself now, now that her girlfriend was already knee deep into a pile of leaves at the park. She wasn’t the only one. There were other piles and kids frolicking in them too but they were the only adults without kids.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Kelly said.

Kelly took one hop and landed in the big pile Alex was in. The two girls laughed. It really did feel like a time when they were kids. They shared their stories about their many times of doing it. Alex talked about Kara’s fear of the leaves falling and of thinking she would drown in the piles of leaves. She talked about Kara getting a handle on her super-breath that she would sometimes ruin their play and all the leaves would be gone.

“You’re something else, Alex, you know that,” Kelly said.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like you can be so serious one minute and then you do something like this. I never really would have imagined you as the type to let loose this way.”

“Yeah well I guess I have even a few surprises that surprise me sometimes. I don’t know I guess because I am so serious all the time it’s nice to find something fun to do every now and then.”

“And it just had to be in a pile of leaves?”

Alex laughed, “I couldn’t help it, I saw the pile here and since no one was using it I decided to take my chance.”

“You’re crazy.”

Alex tossed a few leaves into the air. She watched as they floated in every direction mesmerized by their colors and the wind that was taking them. “Yeah, well,” was all she said.

Kelly watched her girlfriend. Alex was so calm and at ease, so relaxed. She had seen Alex in those ways before but nothing like this, never this free. 

“What,” Alex asked when she saw her girlfriend staring.

“Nothing,” Kelly said with a smile.

“Come on, what?”

“It’s just you, you seem, I don’t know, happy. And I know you’ve been happy before but I’ve never seen you this kind of happy. It looks good on you.”

Alex smiled and took Kelly’s hand. “I’m just glad I have someone to share it with.” With her other hand she tossed more leaves at her.

“Now come on.”

Alex continued to bounce in the leaves pile as did Kelly, both of them laughing, both of them having fun. After half an hour they got out of the pile, both laughing. Leaves were spread out everywhere. There would be plenty for kids to scoop them up and create their own piles.

“I cannot believe we did that,” said Kelly. 

“It was great right?”

“Are you kidding, it was more than great. I felt like a little kid again. I hadn’t really felt like that in a long time.”

“Neither had I.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously. The last time I did that I must have been sixteen.”

Kelly just shook her head and laughed, “And you just decided to do it out of the blue just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Alex and Kelly stopped at a local food truck that was selling apple ciders so Alex ordered two of them. She handed one to Kelly and began sipping hers.

“It is beautiful though isn’t it,” said Kelly.

“It is.”

“I guess I can see why you like this time of the year. There’s something so peaceful about it. I’m more into summer but that’s because I enjoy the heat.”

“You’re crazy. I don’t mind a little sun but not to the extent you do. Like you said, there’s something peaceful about it. I love watching the trees change color. It’s not just the colors but in a weird way it feels like the whole month of October and November have a kind of orange and brown glow around it if that makes any sense.”

“No it really does. Back home I would just go along with the motions. Every season was just that, a season. I never gave it much thought but being here with you, everything is new. It’s a…”

“Revelation?”

The two smiled. That had become their word for many things. “Yeah, a revelation,”

“Well, ditto,” Alex replied with another word that had become theirs. “Everything with you has become brand new again. I never thought I’d feel like that.”

“Same. I’m glad I found you.”

“Me too.”

As they continued to walk and drink their ciders they watched as several kids with their parents were enjoying their time kicking and jumping in leaves as they had. Their laughter filled the air bringing smiles to Alex and Kelly’s faces. 

‘Someday,’ Alex thought.

‘Someday,’ Kelly thought.

Neither of them saying it out loud to one another.

“So, got any other surprises left for me, Alex?” Kelly asked.

“I might have a few.”

“Such as?”

“Well how good are you at pumpkin carving?”

“Don’t tell me you’re a pro at it?”

“That all depends on how you define a pro.”

“I don’t know I guess scenes or highly detailed images of like Darth Vader or something.”

“Oh I am beyond that.”

“Seriously?”

“I deal with weapons on a daily basis, I more than know my way around a carving knife.”

“Guess that shouldn’t surprise me.”

“What about you, anything you’ve got?”

“Probably not as good as that. You’re just going to have to show me your skills with that at some point.”

“Sure thing.”

The two held hands as they continued to walk the park. Their day had been perfect: playing in the leaves, walking in the park, drinking hot apple ciders, the chill in the air. It was an excellent autumn kind of day.


End file.
